1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle battery holder. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle battery holder that has an operating member to install.
2. Background Information
Recently, bicycles have been equipped with electrical components to make riding easier and more enjoyable for the rider. Some bicycles are equipped with electrically controlled shifting systems. Such systems require electricity from a power source, such as a wheel hub generator and/or a battery. In cases where a battery is used as a power source, a mounting structure must be provided to attach the battery to the bicycle frame. Preferably, the mounting structure is configured such that the battery can be easily installed. One example of a battery holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,352 in which a stopper assembly is used to retain a battery unit on the mounting unit, which is attached to a seat tube of the bicycle frame. Another example of a battery holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,220 in which an integrated control and power unit has a battery holder which is attached to a down tube of the bicycle frame. While the battery holders of both of these patents work well, they have certain drawbacks. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,352, the stopper assembly can be difficult for some riders to operate with one hand. The battery holder of U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,220 is merely held in place by a press fit such that the battery may accidentally fall out while riding over rough terrain. Other examples of battery holders for bicycles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,277 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0156001 and 2009/0261134.